KiriAsu
by Yui Kirigaya
Summary: Luna de amor, Luna de misterio, llena nuestra vida y guíanos en nuestros sueños. Los deseos de dos jóvenes enamorados están en tus manos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, disculpen por la larga ausencia en el el fandom, pero quiero que sepan que no he renunciado a esto de escribir y darles historias dignas de la parejas más amada de SAO.**

**Esta vez les traigo un doble One Shot, donde se muestra una de las escenas que más queremos ver en el anime. La idea se dio mientras estaba viendo la temporada de Yuuki, la indisposición de la madre de Asuna es terrible y pienso que debe de cambiar en algún momento.**

**Aclaración: SAO no me pertenece, es de su magnífico y algo loco creado Reki, quien nos permite desplegar todas las ideas de nuestra mente.**

**Lo que está en negrillas son pensamientos de cada uno, todas dedicadas a la mejor de las concejeras del amor.**

**Bueno sin mas nos vemos en la siguiente actualización que ya esta en el horno y no se preocupen el capítulo de LA FELICIDAD DEL CORAZON, pronto la verán.**

**Sin mas por el momento, los invito a leer.**

**Pasen.**

_¡Kirito te extraño como no tienes idea!_

_Se que llevo una semana aquí en Kyoto, pero te extraño demasiado. No sabes la falta que tu y Yui me hacen, no puedo soportar estar tanto tiempo separada de ustedes. Estar en este lugar es peor que cualquier mazmorra de muerte en el antiguo SAO, me siento solitaria, me siento desolada y fría, no quiero estar en un lugar al que no pertenezco, no quiero ser alguien que no soy, no quiero aparentar ser alguien que no quiero solo porque mi madre así lo desea._

_En verdad quiero estar con ustedes, en especial contigo, siento que no sobreviviré mucho tiempo separada de ti. Extraño tus besos, extraño tus ojos, extraño tus manías, extraño tu cuerpo._

_Cada vez que pienso en eso, el calor de mi cuerpo aumenta así como el del ambiente, me sonrojo y decido salir a pasear para respirar o seré capaz de cualquier locura. Sabes, en uno de esos paseos para calmar mis ansias de ti encontré una tienda muy peculiar, quien diría que la vida podría darme esa sorpresa jejeje. Recuerdas en aquellos días de nuestra luna de miel, encontramos una tienda de disfraces?, pues asi misma era esta, venden toda clase de vestimenta y adivina que…compre uno perfecto!, pienso usarlo cuando te vea en la realidad, que te parece?_

_Por cierto en ese viaje estaba acompañada por un amigo de mi hermano. Ha sido muy amable conmigo, es mayor que yo y esta interesado también en la computación y el mundo VR como tu, tiene grandes ideas. Le hable de ti y adivina, te conoce y es tu mayor admirador, dice que tengo suerte de conocerte y que te manda saludos, lamenta no poder verte de forma personal pero en compensación me ha cuidado mucho para que nada malo me pase, se parece a Kuradeel y al resto de guardias de KOB!_

_Kirito, como te fue en tu examen?, no me siento del todo tranquila porque antes de irme aun no habías estudiado mucho por tu trabajo de medio tiempo con Kikuoka, espero que como te dije, hicieras tu mejor esfuerzo, recuerda lo que está en juego._

_Te llevare un recuerdo de Kyoto en compensación de tus logros._

_Bien, me despido, mi madre me llama para probarme los vestidos de la próxima recepción._

_Yuuki Asuna_

Aquel correo fue enviado con avidez por una hermosa joven-ya mujer-quien mantenía una sonrisa triste en sus labios mientras lo mandaba. Suspiro en tristeza y sus ojos avellanados estaban luminosos por las lágrimas no derramadas.

La imagen de la luna llena le daba de lleno mientras se encontraba en el balcón de aquella enorme mansión, esa misma luna era la que su amado debía de observar en aquel instante y deseo que le llevara sus besos con el viento.

_**Luna hermosa, dile cuanto lo amo**_

A miles de kilómetros de allí en Kawagoe, un muy conocido espadachín llegaba a su hogar totalmente cansado, estaba agotado ante tanta responsabilidad que recaía ahora en sus hombros, pero no se quejaba, ese camino era el que quería, sus sueños junto a su amada destello estaba en riesgo.

Camino hasta el refrigerador y saco su lata de refresco favorito, antes de que el conocido timbre de su celular sonase, indicándole de la llegada de un correo.

Curioso, saco del bolsillo su celular descubriendo con enorme regocijo que se trataba de su amada, abrió el correo con rapidez y comenzó a devorarlo como si fuera ella misma la que estaba en su presencia.

Tomo de su bebida refrescando sus labios, entrecerró los ojos y se sobo con estrés su cuello. Una vez terminado de leerlo, sus dedos trabajaron en la respuesta inmediata.

_**Luna, dile que por siempre ella será mía**_

_Asuna_

_Estoy igual o peor que tú, también te extraño demasiado, estar separados todo este tiempo es difícil con lo acostumbrados que estamos a no hacerlo. Sé que te sientes sola, pero ese evento es importante en tu familia, no los rechaces, sé que son difíciles pero ellos son tu sangre, así que esfuérzate, demuéstrales quien es la mujer que amo, demuéstrales quien es Yuuki Asuna._

_No sabes el deseo que tengo de tenerte entre mis brazos, extraño tus caricias, tus gemidos, tu olor, tus palabras, todo de ti._

_Yui también te extraña mucho, quiere a su madre de regreso rápido y todos los días pregunta por ti._

_Disfraces dijiste?, pero en qué clase de lugares andas y a parte a solas. Si tienes deseos de mi ve al baño, no salgas en ese estado que algo te puede pasar. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, esa tienda que vimos en SAO me dejo muy buenos recuerdos, llegue a ver como modelaban esos trajes de gala, de fiestas, de boda, exóticos y valla que si funcionaban. No sabes cuánto deseo tengo ahora para que regreses y verte usarlo en la realidad, en el juego no es lo mismo, ya después me ocupare de eso allá._

_Con que un amigo de tu hermano eh?, debo de preocuparme por eso?, nah no lo creo, después de todo si está allí, debe de ser por cuestiones de negocios con tu familia, además de que sabe que no eres libre, porque se lo recalcaste cierto?, no quiero pasar por lo mismo que con cierto capitán de futbol o el herrero idiota._

_No te preocupes Asuna, me fue bastante bien en el examen, fui uno de los primeros en terminarlo y de igual manera en quedar en la lista del ranking de resultados y debo decir que un segundo lugar no está nada mal, te aseguro que no defraudare tus expectativas señorita vice comandante. Para tu información si estudie, una cosa es que estuviera inmerso en aquel trabajo con kikuoka y otra es que deje a un lado mis promesas contigo._

_Gracias por el detalle del recuerdo, pero no te preocupes por mí, después de todo yo quería irme contigo desde el principio pero no quisiste._

_Voy a comer, pienso salir con una amiga a cenar y despejarme un poco por no poder verte. Que tengas una excelente velada._

_Kirigaya Kazuto_

_**Mándale mi amor a la distancia**_

_Esposo Mío_

_Me alegra y excita saber que me extrañas tanto como yo lo hago y aunque te entiendo cuando me dices que tengo que demostrarles quien soy, es muy difícil pues a ellos poco o nada les importa lo que piense, sus deseos solo están centrados en la estatus familiar, las ganancias y el que dirán. Sé que esta es una buena oportunidad pero no aguantare mucho, no soy una lame botas._

_Quiero que estés dentro de mí, quiero sentirte en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo, quiero que de nuevo me reclames como tuya, quiero saciar mi sed de ti._

_Yo también extraño mucho a nuestra hija, me gustaría comunicarme con ella, pero en este lugar es imposible, son tan arcaicos que ni conexión para estar inmersos tienen. Mándale un beso y un fuerte abrazo de mi parte, dile que la amo y es mi tesoro, que no piense que me he olvidado de ella._

_No ando sola, estoy con el amigo que te mencione, que por cierto se llama Steven, Espizberg Steven y es originario de Londres. Nunca me platicaste que ya habías visto a otras personas usar esos trajes, pudiste haberlo mencionado antes y por cierto, si dices que funcionan tan bien, entonces porque nunca te casaste con las chicas que se morían por ti en SAO? O acaso eso también me lo ocultaste eh?_

_Steven ha sido un caballero muy atento y cariñoso conmigo y temo decirte que me ha dicho que le agrada bastante estar conmigo, hasta me invito a cenar esta noche después de la cena de gala de la familia. Si por supuesto, le conté de nuestra relación, pero poco o ningún caso hizo a eso, dice que solo te admira por quien eres no por los sentimientos que tengamos._

_No dudo que te haya ido bien en el examen. Al menos deberías de ser más considerado o es que acaso esa palabra no existe en su vocabulario señor espadachín?, recuerda que yo estuve estudiando contigo y ni siquiera un gracias de tu parte recibí. Con kikuoka conoces muy bien mi descontento por estar siempre a su lado y más en ese extraño experimento del que tu ni sabes de que se trata, todo eso está quitándote tiempo, tiempo para nosotros, tiempo para tus estudios, tiempo para tus sueños, porque cuando estas en eso, tu mente se desconecta de la realidad y no hay poder humano que te haga reaccionar y sabes que hablo en serio, la prueba de que te espacias en tus pensamientos sin notar nada, es que antes de marcharme pase a tu lado con un nuevo atuendo y tu ni caso hiciste._

_Adelante sal a cenar y toma algo a mi salud si te acuerdas, yo me estoy preparando para mi cena con Steven._

_El que fue un cobarde al final fuiste tú, yo te invite para que vinieras conmigo pero con solo escuchar que mi madre estaría, te echaste para atrás, arruinaste nuestros planes y ahora soy yo la que sufro en tu ausencia, con el lado izquierdo de mi cama vacía y mi cuerpo congelado por falta de amor, pero no te preocupes te llevare algo lindo de recuerdo, si no estoy mal querías uno de esos nuevos programas de detección para IAS avanzados no?_

_**Luna hermosa, dueña y señora de la noche, cuida a mi tesoro**_

_Qué demonios dices?_

_Ya vas a empezar con tus celos Asuna?, aprovecha la oportunidad entonces, ya que tal vez después no puedas encontrarte a otro como el dichoso Steven. Conozco a los de su tipo, no les importa nada más que atrapar a su presa y comérsela, para después dejar los restos e irse, muchos en la escuela quieren hacer eso contigo desde SAO y tú dándoles alas para que continúen tratando de conquistarte. Es mas no sé quién es más ingenuo, el por imaginarse que en verdad le harás caso o tu por pensar que en verdad le interesas._

_Deja de imaginarte cosas quieres?, yo no oculto nada, no tendría por qué hacerlo si a la única mujer que amo es a ti. Tu solo estas celosa, muchas personas quieren estar conmigo, tanto en SAO, ALO Y GGO, así que deberías de considerarte afortunada por tenerme, pero al fin de cuentas creo que te satisface mejor por allá. Si a él le vale, pues a mí me viene y me va, me tiene muy sin cuidado lo que piense ese tipo, después de todo tu eres la que sabe lo que dice y hace no?_

_No recuerdas la noche que pasamos en nuestra casa en Aincard, si no mal no te quejabas por cómo te hacia el amor, siempre te abandonas y me pides a gritos que te de mas, verte gemir en éxtasis es una de las maneras de agradecerte, pero tómalo como te dé la gana y para tu información, ese juego que estoy probando será la revolución del mundo VR, la continuación de los sueños y del posible camino de hacia dónde se dirige el castillo, pero claro, no espero que una persona como tú que se desligo de sus responsabilidades con SAO lo entienda._

_No le tengo miedo a tu madre._

_Eso hare, además no creo estar mal acompañado, ya habíamos cenado varias veces en el pasado y es muy divertida, tal vez continúe haciéndolo y le pediré que se tome una a tu salud._

_Ni te molestes si vas a actuar como una Baka, yo puedo arreglármelas para comprar uno por mí mismo, por algo estoy trabajando o no?_

_**Luna, testigo silenciosa de nuestras noches, tu sabes de mi amor infinito a ella**_

_Don Insensible_

_Mi celos?, por favor, si eres tú el que comenzó con sus reacciones. Steven no es como tú dices, no juzgues a las personas antes de conocerlas. Estás enojado porque sabes que nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos y el ingenuo eres tu si piensas que me quedare de brazos cruzados._

_Solo eres un petulante y ególatra, en vez de estarte elogiando deberías de estar pensando que es lo que buscan esas personas de ti, nadie en su sano juicio te dejaría ir, tienes todo para ser el príncipe perfecto, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu cuerpo, tus acciones, todo eso enamora a cualquiera y sin embargo nadie te conoce mejor que yo y el afortunado eres tú al tenerme babeando por el mundo como una tonta de quince años. Yo siempre se lo que hago y una prueba de ello es el estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas._

_No pongas excusa cuando tenemos intimidad, no te escudes en algo que compartimos y que es especial, si esa es tu manera de agradecer, en verdad me pregunto si me eres fiel después de tanto tiempo, tienes muchas admiradoras que te pueden acompañar en tus agradecimientos en la alcoba. Eres un idiota!_

_Me importa un comino lo que pase con los planes que tenga Kikuoka, eres tú el que me preocupa, tu salud es mi prioridad y el que estuvieras en esa cosa todo el día sin prestarme atención, me dejabas en segundo plano y entristecías a nuestra hija, es por eso que intentaba de todo para quitarte de la mente todo lo que no fuera yo. Si quieres llámame egoísta e infantil, pero recuérdalo bien, SOY TU ESPOSA Y ME PREOCUPO POR TI!_

_Mándale saludos a tu acompañante y dile que esta con un completo Baka. Estoy en camino para buscar a Steven, pero sabes te contare algo, él se ve muy guapo desde mi posición y el calor me está subiendo por todo el cuerpo._

_Si tanto presumes de tus capacidades y de que puedes conseguir lo que quieres, entonces porque no vienes de una buena vez?_

_**La amo a pesar de todo, la amo por encima de mis penas y mis llantos**_

_Baka_

_Ni se te ocurra ponerte en mi contra porque sabes que perderás, eres débil a mis atributos y te derrites con facilidad si te tengo en mis abrazos, no me retes porque ese sujeto no me interesa. Que ni se atreva a tocarte un solo cabello porque no respondo de mis acciones y terminare por cambiar de opinión de conocerlo y tener una larga charla con una espada en su cuello sin poder escapar._

_Así soy y así me amas, tú y tus celos me tienen atado y no pienso disculparme, lo que yo tengo de petulante y ególatra, tú lo tienes de orgullosa y adorable, y sabes a lo que me refiero. Vas caminando por las calles con un letrero en la frente con luces y centellas diciendo "soy la mujer más deseable del mundo". Nunca has sido precavida en ello y por eso te pasan tantas cosas, pero entiende de una buena vez que el único dueño de todo lo tuyo soy yo._

_QUE ES LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!, son tonterías, eres lo mejor que la vida me ha dado, que más malditas pruebas quieres de ello?, como piensas que te dejo en segundo plano y no le prestó atención a nuestra hija?, abre bien esos hermosos ojos que me enloquecen de amor y ve con claridad lo que dices, todos los momentos que hemos compartido juntos en estos años no se comparan a nada. Siempre lo he dicho, cuando quieras decir algo, dilo y no te quedes callada, no soy un vidente como para saber qué es lo que piensas y si, tú eres SOLO mía y YO soy TUYO._

_Se te hace tarde para encontrarte con ese sujeto, péinate y no te preocupes, Liz conoce el concepto de la palabra Baka._

_No me retes, sabes que siempre gano en lo que me propongo hacer._

_**Luna, tu sabes que su calor me falta, llévale mis besos y dile que la espero.**_

_Don Quejumbroso_

_Pues será mejor que empaques tus cosas porque Steven ya lo hizo, me beso la mano izquierda y mi mejilla, me dio una rosa y me sonrió coquetamente. NO FUE SOLO UNAVEZ. Que piensas hacer ahora? , él ni siquiera se compara contigo, no es nada para mí y quiero que sepas que no pienso ir a la cena si tú cumples con lo que dices._

_Acéptalo, no puedes vivir sin mí, así que deja esa aptitud y demuéstrame que tan tuya soy. Kioto es un lugar muy romántico y más en esta temporada de primavera, le temperatura se encuentra cálida, pero me siento fría porque me falta tu calor, no pienso seguir soportándote por mensajes, si quieres aclarar todo de una vez, entonces ven a mi lado y ni se te ocurra irte solo con ver a mi madre porque entonces me obligaras a seguirte hasta el fin del mundo._

_Así que quieres que sea sincera?, bien como mandes, te deseo aquí conmigo ahora!, no quiero estar con nadie más que no seas tú, así o más claro baja?, quiero que seas tú quien me toque y me haga derretir, quiero que seas tú quien me haga delirar de placer y enredarme en tu cuerpo como uno solo, porque la verdad es que darme atención a mí misma pensando en ti, no es lo mismo, nunca lo ha sido. Si, sé que no eres vidente ni yo tampoco lo soy, así que te pido por favor que me hagas saber qué harás?_

_Mmm ya veo, pero que mal no me he peinado, dile a mi querida Rika que tendrá que esperar, porque no pienso dejarte salir con ella así de sencillo, ella debe de entender de una buena vez que tú eres SOLO mío, mío y de nadie más, YO no comparto y por mas amiga que sea, no lo permitiré. Así que con esos provocativos labios dile que estarás conmigo, porque no pienso dejarte salir con ella, así debe de ser y punto final._

_Y a parte de todo, eres lento?, eso es nuevo, pues es obvio que te estoy retando mi querido espadachín o en qué idioma quieres que te lo diga?_

_**Luna amante, luna hechicera, toma mis sueños y conviértelos en estrella, para que así el pueda verlos cada noche y sepa quien la espera.**_

_Cásate Conmigo!_

_Tú te lo buscaste y no se hable más del asunto, ya termine de empacar mis cosas y estoy en camino hacia el aeropuerto, deja que llegue y me las pagaras, aparte de sacarme de mis casillas provocaste que mi limite llegara antes de lo planeado, ni tu madre podrá evitar que seas mía cuando llegue y les dejare bien claro a todos quien es tu dueño. Ya no soporto la espera, quiero que seas mía en todas las formas posibles. _

_Cásate conmigo, esas palabras una vez te las dije en SAO pero solo lo afirme, no te lo pregunte, ahora no quiero dejar pasar tus pensamientos a un lado, si aceptas ser la única mujer para mi, la madre de nuestros hijos, mi compañera eterna, cuando llegue lo hare oficial ante todos, en mi bolsillo llevo guardado el anillo que quiero darte, uno digno de ti, así nadie tendrá dudas de mi amor hacia ti. Acepta ser mi esposa te lo ruego y juntos enfrentaremos lo que sea. Sé que no es el momento más romántico como lo tenía planeado, pero quiero que al terminar esta noche, la luna que nos ilumina sea testigo de la verdad._

_Por eso no pienso aceptar nada más por este medio, si tanto quieres que te diga lo que planeo cuando estemos solos, entonces se paciente mi amada destello, te mostrare mis planes uno tras otro y por supuesto que espero que ese traje que compraste no lo hayas devuelto y más vale que cuando llegue te lo vea puesto, después de esta noche no volverás a saber que es el frio._

_Hare que ese tal Steven desaparezca de la faz de tu cabeza, después de lo que haga contigo ni siquiera sabrás tu nombre, solo existirá el mío._

_Estoy en el Aeropuerto comprando el boleto con destino a Kioto y disculpándome con Liz por ir en busca de cierta ladrona de mi corazón._

_¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?_

_**Luna, que iluminas la sombra de mi alma, que mitigas y consuelas nuestra ausencia, dile que vuelva rápido a mis brazos, porque sin su presencia no soy nada.**_

_Mi amado esposo._

_Si, la respuesta es un sí, claro que me casare contigo, estaré esperándote ansiosa para que le demuestres a todos, quien es el hombre que elegí y con el que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida. Estas dos semanas han sido eternas y una vez que todo quede claro, en especial con la loca de mi nada, nuestras cuentas deben de ser saldadas lo más rápido posible, ya que mi cuerpo está a tu espera y necesita urgente atención. Contare los minutos para verte y tu entrada a la reunión familiar de eso yo me encargo, les informare a los organizadores y a mi padre que vendrás y que te den el pase directo, solo di tu nombre para que no te detengan ni por un momento, te quiero a mi lado mi amado esposo, no sabes cómo deseo tener ese anillo en mi dedo, prueba de que seré solo tuya. Romántico?, pero que más romántico quieres que sea esto?_

_Por supuesto, aguardare paciente para que hagas conmigo lo que desees, soy solamente tuya y yo también lo pienso demostrar a toda mi familia, si quieren ver a la destello, pues la tendrán si no aceptan tus palabras. Ya llevo el traje que compre especialmente para ti y no te preocupes por lo frio de mi alma y tu ausencia, porque estoy completamente segura que en cuanto llegues no volveré a saber de el en mi vida porque te tendré a mi lado por toda la eternidad, unidos en uno solo, como siempre lo hemos sido desde Sao, como lo hemos sido cuando desaparecimos juntos en el hermoso cielo de la destrucción de Aincrad, como lo hemos sido desde que nos conocimos en el mundo real. Si y en definitiva si, acepto ser tu esposa._

_No existe nadie más en mi corazón, solamente estas tú._

_Amarte intensamente, tú me amas Kirito?_

_**Luna hermosa, luna amante, guíame a sus brazos, porque esta noche voy a su lado.**_

_Amada de mi Alma_

_Estoy Abordando el avión, en unos cuantos minutos partirá, prepárate para la mejor noche de tu vida, porque después de que mañana salga el sol, no permitiré que te vayas a ningún lado sin mí, entendiste?_

_Nos casaremos en una semana, punto final._

_Estoy ansioso por hablar con tu familia y en especial con tu madre, estoy seguro que tu padre se alegrara de lo que va a ocurrir, porque se que te ama con todas las fuerzas de su alma y solo busca tu felicidad, lo conozco, hemos hablado por mucho tiempo._

_Una vez que nos casemos, nada ni nadie nos separara, continuaremos nuestros planes y te llevare conmigo a Norte América, allí viviremos de ahora en adelante, cumpliendo nuestros sueños y amándonos intensamente._

_Dicen que reconciliaciones como esta son las mejores y mucho más si se agrega el picante de una nueva relación, pero hare que eso sea vea tan corto de palabras con lo que viviremos juntos, ninguna mazmorra o enemigo anterior, me ha hecho tomar tanta determinación como contigo. Eres la única que existe en mi corazón y siempre será así._

_El anillo es diseñado desde cero, un anillo digno para una hermosa princesa y guerrera._

_Todos los días Asuna, Todos los días._

_**Pon una hoja tierna de la luna**____**  
**__**debajo de tu almohada**____**  
**__**y observa lo que quieras ver**_

_**Nuestros sueños estarán allí plasmados**__**  
**__**Lleva siempre un frasquito del aire de la luna**____**  
**__**para cuando te ahogues,**____**  
**__**y dale la llave de la luna**____**  
**__**a los presos y a los desencantados.**____**  
**__**Para los condenados a muerte**____**  
**__**y para los condenados a vida**____**  
**__**no hay mejor estimulante que la luna**____**  
**__**en dosis precisas y controladas**_**.**

_**Luna de mi vida, guíanos hoy en este camino que tomados de la mano decidimos recorrer.**_

CONTINUARA….


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, esta es la segunda y última parte de esta historia, gracias a todos aquellos a quienes les agrado, para mí es un honor haberles servido de guía en esta loca aventura.**

**Antes de pasar al capítulo, solo diré una cosa, Reki eres un idiota!..** L' Fleur Noir **sabe porque lo digo, algo hizo en la historia que a medio mundo dejo en shock. No puedo decir más spoilers aquí pero reto a todas aquellas personas que escriben en el fandom a realizar una pequeña historia o un one shot, sobre la infidelidad de Kirito o sus alcances, con cualquiera de las mujeres del harem o con la principal que hoy en día nos hace querer matar tanto a Kirito como a Reki. Listo lo dije!**

**Vamos a la historia mejor, pasen…**

Llevaba en su mano derecha su respectiva maleta, su rostro mostraba completa firmeza y determinación. Hace apenas unos minutos que su avión había aterrizado y ahora se disponía a caminar a paso veloz entre la gente del aeropuerto. Pidió un taxi y de inmediato lo abordo para darle al conductor la dirección de su destino.

Mientras observaba los mensajes que se habían enviado, pensaba en todo lo que Asuna le hizo pasar y en todo lo que a ella le tocaría sufrir por su arrebato, nadie se burlaba del espadachín negro y salía impune, ni siquiera la dueña de su corazón.

-espérame, voy a verte-susurraba en voz baja mientras abría el bolsillo de su chaqueta y extraía una hermosa cajita de terciopelo, una cajita que contenía el pase a sus ilusiones y sueños, la llave de la libertad absoluta.

-Debe de ser una chica muy afortunada-escucho como el taxista decía, lo que le hizo observarlo con extrañeza

-Disculpe?

-La mujer a quien le des ese hermoso anillo, será la más afortunada de la noche, basta con ver que la vas a buscar a estas altas horas de la noche.

-Al contrario, soy yo el afortunado en haberla encontrado en mi camino-le respondió lo más seco posible, mientras observaba las atestadas calles de Kioto, que por esa hora hervían de vida por su festival de primavera. Observar aquello le trajo muchos recuerdos de su infancia. La última vez que había estado en uno de esos festivales había sido justo antes de descubrir la verdad de su familia, cuando sus padres eran más cariñosos con ellos y les demostraban su amor sin fronteras, un amor que a esas alturas podía entender a la perfección.

Los fantasmas de su pasado, lo habían perseguido por mucho tiempo, pero poco a poco la madurez y las experiencias que SAO le dieron, le hicieron reconocer sus errores y disfrutar de la felicidad de su presente.

Después de casi media hora de viaje, el taxi se detuvo frente a la gran mansión de los patriarcas Yuuki, los abuelos de su amada. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse en anticipación, pues la fachada de aquella residencia, era de temer.

Le pago al taxista, quien le dio sus felicitaciones y lo observo partir rumbo a un incierto destino. Suspiro nuevamente agarrando con más fuerza su equipaje, sus ojos ónix se quedaron prendados del lugar, su anhelo se incrementó y su fuerza, aquella fuerza arrasadora que podía destruir a miles de monstruos o jefes en el juego se presentó en la realidad. El viento salvaje de esa primavera le hizo sacar una sonrisa, pues con el traía un perfume que reconocía aunque no viera en ese momento a su propietaria, un aroma que lo perseguía todas las noches y lo hacía desear tenerla entre sus brazos, un olor natural, de un cuerpo tan natural que podía morir feliz con solo estar abrazado al cuerpo al cual aquel olor pertenecía.

Abrió sus ojos sin saber que los había cerrado, la mujer de sus sueños lo llamaba y el no era alguien paciente para hacerla esperar. Sus pasos comenzaron a notarse uno seguido de otro, se acercó al enorme portón, saludo con una gentil reverencia al guardia que custodiaba el lugar y se dispuso a explicar su estancia allí.

-Buenas noches, soy invitado de la señorita Yuuki Asuna

-…-El hombre con una ceja enarcada lo observaba de arriba hacia abajo como si no le gustara su atuendo- Por supuesto la señorita nos avisó de su llegada, es usted Kirigaya Kazuto?

-Por supuesto-saco su identificación y se la entrego, observo como el guardia sacaba un comunicador y anuncio su llegada obteniendo como respuesta un "entendido, por favor atiéndalo como es debido y proceda a llevarlo al lugar acordado, el señor quiere hablar con el antes de su entrada al salón principal"

-…-El espadachín escucho aquellas palabras con claridad y le resultó extraño, quien quería hablar con el?

-Señor Kirigaya, sígame por favor

-Ocurre algo?

-No es nada importante señor, solo que el personal de seguridad tenemos órdenes del jefe de la casa, ya que su nieta a quien usted viene a buscar ha especificado que se le lleve a sus aposentos de inmediato, aunque el jefe a diferido a esto y quiere hablar antes con usted en su despacho privado.

-Comprendo, lléveme a su encuentro- su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro al saber que su amada había querido que lo llevaran a su habitación antes que la familia lo viera, por supuesto la idea se le antojaba y más porque cierta parte de su fisionomía no quería esperar mucho, pero antes de que pudiera ingresar por completo al lugar una voz a su espalda lo saco de sus ensoñaciones.

-Kazuto?

-…-Aquella voz lo detuvo de inmediato, reconocía ese tono sin necesidad de voltear, pero por la sorpresa lo hizo con extrema rapidez. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su cuerpo se tensó, sintió un viento congelante en todo su ser, algo que demostraba su asombro total, todo porque no se esperaba la escena que se desarrollaba, jamás en verdad se lo esperaba- Pero, como?

**+++KiriAsu+++**

Asuna se encontraba en su habitación, estaba muy excitada por saber que su amado estaba cerca, le había mandado un mensaje cuando bajo del avión y sabía que pronto lo tendría entre sus brazos.

_Desde el primer momento en que te vi en aquella mazmorra del primer piso en Aincrad, tu esencia lleno mi alma, el destino aunque cruel y trágico nos unió como uno solo y no quiero perder a lo mas importante de mi vida._

_Te amo y no me da miedo decirlo, hoy más que nunca todo el mundo lo sabrá, sabrá que tu ya tienes dueño, sabrán que por más que quieran manejar tu vida, no lo permitiré porque yo estaré allí, de pie a tu lado, compartiendo más que una ilusión, compartiremos una realidad._

_Sabes cuál es mi sueño después de que nos casemos?, piénsalo muy bien mi querida Asuna, piénsalo, porque una vez unida a mi para toda la vida, buscaremos ese sueño, para darle a nuestra hija la mayor de las alegrías que podemos entregarle como padres._

_Asuna, esta noche serás mía._

-Ya es la hora-una voz austera la saco de su lectura y su sonrojo, alzo la cabeza y se encontró a su tan querido abuelo en la puerta de su recamara. Su bigote blanco le regalaba la escena de una sonrisa única-Estas lista?

-Por supuesto Abuelo , estoy mas lista que nunca-se levanto de su tocador para que su pariente la pudiera ver, haciendo que este sonriera mas

-Si fuera varias décadas mas joven y no fuera tu abuelo, pediría tu mano en matrimonio al instante si te viera así, allá abajo les va a dar algo cuando te vean así.

Un hermoso vestido de seda Rojo se dejaba lucir sobre un cuerpo de modelo que ninguna mujer en Japón podría tener. Sin Bracier visible en su pecho, sus dos encantos se dejaban relucir altivos e impertinentes con solo un broche de plata en el lado izquierdo. Lo largo de su falda desde la cintura se dejaba transparentar como un velo demostrando sus hermosas y largas piernas. En el lado izquierdo de la falda había una abertura salvaje que dejaba al descubierto más atributos de su cuerpo que ocultarlos.

Su rostro estaba exquisitamente maquillado, sus labios rojo brillantes mantenían una sonrisa de jubilo y su cabello el cual mantenía siempre cogido en la parte posterior ahora lo traía completamente suelto con solo unos rizos adornando su parte baja.

-Vamos abuelo, pero que dices

-Es que en verdad luces hermosa, me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado a aquella persona que haga tan feliz y espero que esta sea la mejor decisión de todas querida, no quiero verte sufrir.

-Y no lo harás abuelo, ya lo veras-lo abrazo-todos deben entender que el dinero y los tratos no son lo más importante de la vida

-entonces, vamos?

-Por supuesto-su abuelo fue al primero en decirle de sus planes de esa noche, este la observo asombrado pero después de unos minutos pudo encontrar en el a un mejor aliado que su mismo padre, a quien por cierto no había podido encontrar durante todo el día frustrándola un poco.

En la sala de la reunión familiar, todos se entretenían en sus charlas y juegos esperando el arribo del patriarca de la familia. En una de las esquinas de la habitación Kyouko se hallaba hablando con un joven de la misma edad que su hija.

-Es un placer tenerte aquí Steven, me alegra mucho que te estés llevando bien con mi hija

-El placer es todo mío señora Yuuki, su hijo me invito debido a que tenia asuntos de mi familia que atender en la ciudad, pero debo refutar a sus palabras mi querida dama, estar con su hija ha sido un verdadero honor, ella es la mas hermosa de las mujeres que he conocido.

-oh en verdad?

-Asi es, aunque es realmente lamentable que se encuentre enamorada de alguien que no ha sido escogido por usted si no por sus deseos

-Es un lamentable incidente, por lo ocurrido en ese juego mi hija a perdido el camino y se ha enamorado de alguien que no la aprecia tanto como ella se lo merece.

-Aunque debo admitir que ese joven es un héroe, más allá de sus características no dejan nada que desear en la vida real, es un chico muy simple y por eso mi señora si no es un insulto de mi parte, le pediré el favor de que me permita cortejarla, quiero a su Hija para mí, la amo con solo conocerla en tan poco tiempo.

-Si consideras a mi hija una candidata para tus planes a futuro lo aceptare-decía la castaña con una sonrisa, su hija se merecía a alguien más que una simple escoria

-Esta noche, en este baile y con su familia alrededor me le declarare y le pediré su mano en matrimonio

Pero antes de que la mujer pudiera contestar la música bajo su tono un momento mientras que el patriarca de la familia se hacía presente teniendo de su brazo derecho a uno de sus tesoros más importantes.

Todos los ojos de los allí convocados se abrieron de súbito en total sorpresa ante la escena de la joven peli naranja, se veía sensual, se veía hermosa, se veía de todas las formas posibles denotando poderío natural sobre todos.

-Asuna?-pregunto su madre sin creerlo, ese traje era muy vulgar a su parecer

-Se ve esplendida-dijo Steven- toda una cajita de sorpresas, quien lo diría

-Muy buenas noches a todos-comenzó el patriarca-muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han aceptado esta invitación para reunirnos una vez más como familia, a mi esposa, mis hijos y nietos, les agradezco su estadía en esta humilde morada. Esta noche espero que ocurran bajo la infinidad de estrellas y la luna que nos acompaña grandes momentos que cambien nuestras vida para siempre-los observo a todos nuevamente-a mi lado traigo a una de mis mejores inspiraciones, mi pequeña y ahora hermosa dama, Yuuki Asuna.

Todos aplaudieron conmocionados mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras, Kyouku se acercó con rapidez a ellos y le hablo con seriedad a la menor de sus hijos.

-Asuna, me puedes explicar que significa ese atuendo que llevas puesto, esto no es propio de una señorita

-Lo siento mucho madre, pero no me lo quitare, lo llevo por algo especial

-que?

-Tranquila Kyouku-dijo el abuelo-debes de relajarte más, siempre has estado muy tensa en estas reuniones familiares desde que te casaste con mi hijo, relájate, tu hija lo hace y de la mejor manera posible, su vestir y actuar es por algo, así que déjala ser, ya no es una niña pequeña a la que debas de llamarle la atención para caerle bien a todos.

-Pe..pero

-Si me disculpan-interrumpió Steven-me gustaría bailar con la dama, la siguiente pieza

-Ve querida, este apuesto joven quiere estar contigo-dijo su madre ante la fría mirada que su suegro le lanzo

-Nunca aprenderás, no es asi?-le dijo el anciano cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba como su nieta y aquel sujeto se acercaban a la mitad de la pista de baile

-No se de lo que habla-respondio la castaña sintiéndose desubicada

-A pesar de que siempre deseaste la fama, riqueza y fortuna, nunca te has sentido a gusto con lo que tienes y siempre aparentas ser lo que no eres-sus ojos estaban fijos en ella- Mi querida Kyouku cuando vas a madurar y ver más allá de tus ojos, ver que hay personas que valen más que tu, personas que en verdad merecen lo que tienen, no que lo buscan por tener un aseguramiento, tal y como tu lo hiciste en el pasado con mi hijo.

-Señor Yuuki, me está insultando

-he-soltó una media sonrisa- y hasta la digna te haces

Con aquellas palabras tomo un camino diferente por el que vino, dispuesto a seguir con la noche y saludar a aquellos que más amaba.

La fiesta de alta clase seguía acompañada de alegres toques, todos los invitados bailaban al son de la música. Cada pareja intercambiándose acompañante juntando las palmas de sus manos dando vuelta completa y volvían a cambiar en repetidas ocasiones. Era un baile tradicional que hasta la fecha no había dejado de realizar.

En el centro de la alegre danza, se encontraban Asuna y Steven, ambos se encontraban disfrutando de la melodía y siendo rodeados por todos sus allegados. El joven estaba contento de ser el centro de atención y más por estar al lado de aquella hermosa y seductora dama.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo mi querida Asuna-san-le dijo muy cerca del oído

-Para mi también es una sorpresa Steven, pensé que te marcharías al comenzar la fiesta

-Por supuesto que no me iría si tan hermosa y sexi dama se presenta ante mi-Dijo mientras que la tomaba de la cintura con su mano izquierda y esta ponía su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Steven-te ves espectacular y única

-Gracias Steven-dijo con media sonrisa, ambos tomaron sus manos libres mientras se movían de delante hacia atrás de izquierda a derecha, Asuna dio una vuelta completa, Steven dejo de bailar para aplaudir con los demás al tiempo de que joven bailaba de forma sensual dando vueltas y saltos con gracias, su sexi vestido no le ayudaba para nada a cada uno de los hombres en el lugar de mantener la concentración, la mayoría se relucía sus labios por tan extraordinaria belleza.

Ambos bailarines siguieron danzando por un buen rato mientras sus ojos no dejaban de verse los unos a los otros, para el mayor era como estar en los brazos de una diosa-Dime Asuna, quieres ser más que mi amiga?

-Te refieres a que sea tu amante o tu esposa?-le pregunto sin perder la sonrisa, se relamió sus labios y sus ojos brillaron con magnificencia-lo siento mucho, pero este cuerpo y esta alma ya tienen dueño, gracias por tus palabras, pero no las aceptare-La última pieza de baile se dejó de oir y ambos finalizaron con una reverencia ganándose el aplauso del público.

-Eres como una diosa guerrera, difícil de domar, pero así me gustas-le dijo acercándose mas a ella y abrazándola por la cintura, acción que todos tomaron como una invitación a un nuevo baile-que tal si te digo que luchare por ti y al final seré el vencedor de tu corazón?

-Yo diría que son simples sueños tuyos, jamás podrás ganarle al hombre que amo

-Y eso quien lo dice?-pregunto mientras sus manos bajaban sin pudor sobre sus caderas, pero una nueva voz lo detuvo

-Lo digo yo-respondió una voz fuerte, fría y varonil, una voz que Asuna reconoció de inmediato

-Pero que?

-Kirito-Kun!

Frente a ambos se hallaba un muy apuesto joven de cabello y ojos negros, pero lo que más le destacaba era su elegante atuendo, un smoking con una rosa en su bolsillo y unos ojos que brillaban de imponencia.

-Si me disculpa joven, pero ahora seré yo quien baile con la hermosa dama-dijo con su voz natural, acerco caballerosamente la mano derecha hacia su amada espadachín quien la acepto sin dudarlo.

Sus ojos estaban encendidos, aquel traje lo había hipnotizado desde que se lo vio puesto al inicio del baile, en verdad que lo conocía, sabía que con ese traje no dejaría nada a la imaginación, por supuesto no negaría que estaba celoso, por las miradas que todos los hombres en el salón le dirigían, pero eso acabaría muy pronto.

-Que está haciendo aquí?-pregunto Kyouku en voz alta, no esperaba ver a ese joven en la fiesta

-Es el novio de nuestra hija, que esperabas-le respondió una voz a su lado, al observar noto que su esposo tenía una media sonrisa-Luce hermosa, tanto como su madre el día en que la conocí

-Pero que dices?, deja de hablar del pasado y detén esto, ese chico no debe de estar aquí, no pertenece a este lugar-decía furiosa mientras observaba como la joven pareja bailaba muy pegada mientras se notaba que se daban besos castos y hablaban al oído-No permitiré esto, Steven es mejor partido que ese muchachito

-Si fuera mejor no hubiese quedado plantado por nuestra hija-respondió observando como el mencionado estaba en una esquina observando sombríamente la escena

-Ese muchachito no pertenece a este lugar, es solo un pobre diablo que quiere aprovecharse del estatus de nuestra familia-decia con sus puños apretados

-Quien sabe, tal vez la madre de la hermosa joven, es peor que la escoria de muchacho que dice tener al frente-le contesto una voz femenina a sus espaldas

-Pero que?

La manos de Kirito tomaron firmemente la cintura de su pareja y la peli naranja coloco la mano sobre el hombro de este, acercaron mejilla con mejilla moviéndose armoniosamente al compás de la música

-Te diviertes a costa mía cierto?-le pregunto al oído mientras sentía como los pechos de su mujer, estaban muy cerca de su cuerpo, lo que lo calentaba aún más-Te gusto mucho bailar con ese tipo, que según tu no sentía nada por ti?

-Mi amor, no te pongas asi, fue el quien me arrastro a la pista-se defendió calma mientras que su mano tocaba sus negros cabellos con una caricia insinuante-pero sentí que estabas cerca, mi corazón me lo decía, por eso quise mostrarte el vestido y mi cuerpo, quise jugar un poco con el, después de todo sabe a la perfección que está metiéndose en una batalla perdida..

-Pero prefiero verte en otro lugar y en mejores circunstancias

-en serio?-pregunto con voz baja mientras que se alejaba un poco para verlo más de cerca-Tus labios me llaman, que debería hacer?

-Te tengo entre mis brazos, nada pasara-le susurro al oído haciéndola estremecer, su mano izquierda se alzo hasta su cabello y la acerco hasta sus labios en un pequeño beso, que dejo a todos los espectadores sorprendidos. Un casto beso y luego un beso completo. Una joven pareja que en medio de una pista de baile, se dejaba llevar por el amor, su ritmo no se había detenido y su beso estaba intensificándose. En un momento, antes de que alguien pudiera intervenir, se separaron tomando el aire que habían olvidado, sus ojos estaban brillantes- Estas lista para iniciar esta aventura conmigo?

-He estado lista desde que despertamos en la realidad

-…-El espadachín le dio un nuevo casto beso mientras la música llegaba a su fin- Empecemos

Con el último toque el aplauso se extendió mientras observaban a la joven pareja alejarse. El joven pelinegro tomo la palabra:

-Buenas noches a todos-dio una reverencia-Lamento llegar sin avisarles, pero me presentare. Mi nombre es Kirigaya, Kazuto Kirigaya, soy el novio de esta hermosa dama y hoy he venido ante ustedes familia Yuuki, para hacer algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en su querida mujer, tomo sus manos y comenzó a hablar en voz alta

-Tengo tantas emociones intensa revoloteando en mi cabeza y en mi corazón que necesite mucho tiempo para ordenarlas y sacarlas, sabes que no soy muy dado a las palabras pero por ti he cambiado mi forma de ser y por eso quiero decirte, gracias, en verdad no eres la persona que esperaba en mi vida, eres mucho mas de lo que podría haber imaginado o deseado.

En aquel juego de la muerte, en aquel mundo que nos llevó a vivir tantos momentos, pude encontrar en tu existencia la motivación para volver a vivir, para volver a este mundo y conocerte, tu fuiste ese algo que lleno ese hueco en mi adolorido y frio corazón.

Poco a poco recupere a tu lado las ganas de amar, de amar incondicionalmente y dejarme querer. Mientras tu me asegurabas que nunca me dejarías, que lucharíamos hasta el final, te convertirte en la mitad de mi alma, eres tierna, eres bondadosa, eres una guerrera sin igual. Pero no hay sosiego ni tranquilidad en este amor que siento por ti, porque este amor es todo urgencia y pasión, así que no puedo ir más despacio, no puedo esperar tanto.

Dicen que algo como esto solo se siente una vez en la vida. Dicen que cuando llega el verdadero amor, se nota, asi que ahora quiero avanzar en este camino de amor-toco su mejilla izquierda deteniendo las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir- La seguridad de la firmeza de nuestro amor, la energía que me dan las risas compartidas, la calma de las confidencias y la vitalidad de nuestros planes e ilusiones me llevan a preguntarme muchas cosas, amor. Pero especialmente una, ¿Asuna, quieres casarte conmigo?- con aquellas palabras se arrodillo frente a una llorosa Asuna, saco de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo que al abrirla dejaba ver un hermoso anillo de plata bañado en oro blanco, lo hermoso era que la plata era única en su tipo, porque su material era negro flamante con líneas de oro en sus bordes. En su interior Asuna pudo notar que había una frase y una fecha "Mi querida Esposa, 26 de octubre de 2024"

-Si, acepto, ser tu esposa es el más grande sueño que he tenido desde que me enamore de ti-le respondió con hipeos mientras observaba como su amado espadachín con aquella serena expresión le colocaba el anillo en su dedo. Sus ojos se posaron por un momento en sus padres notando con sorpresa que su suegra y un hombre mayor pelinegro se hallaban a su lado, no lo conocía pero por sus facciones supo de quien se trataba. Kazuto asintió cuando lo observo de reojo, asi que era momento de hablar- Padres, en verdad este es mi deseo, él es mi sueño, quiero ser su esposa, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.

Dejo un momento a su amado y se acerco a sus padres, su madre estaba sujeta de su suegra, por lo que pensó que la había detenido en algún momento.

-Madre, a ti más que a nadie le he dicho de mis sentimientos y por eso hoy ante todos, quiero que aceptes a quien amo, Kazuto es el hombre mas sincero que he conocido-lo observo con amor pues estaba a su lado-No te puedes imaginar todo el amor que tengo para darle, es tan grande. Yo daría mi vida por el, siempre lo hemos hecho desde que nos conocimos, nos protegimos contra todo y quiero que siga asi, solo en el confió, solo en el puedo dejar mi espalda descubierta, solo quiero pasar mi vida a su lado, quiero observar su sonrisa todos los días, acompañarnos en nuestros sueños, caídas y tristezas, quiero levantarme siempre a su lado- Señalo su corazón- Este sentimiento no es falso, este sentimiento no es nuevo, este amor que siento por el, es tan intenso que la muerte no nos pudo llevar en su momento, porque sabe que juntos somos imparables, juntos somos uno y si uno cae los dos iremos alla.

Observo a su padre y su hermano que se habían acercado- Los amo a ambos, porque son mi familia, pero quiero dar el siguiente paso, quiero seguir con la familia que se formó allá, quiero ser independiente y comenzar desde hoy, mi vida a su lado.

Kazuto tomo la palabra y se dirigió a sus padres- Esta es la mujer con la que quiero estar, ella me ayudo a olvidar mis temores del pasado y hoy me siento listo para vivir un futuro lleno de felicidad a su lado, en nombre de nuestro amor les pido que acepten en la familia a esta hermosa dama que está a mi lado y por supuesto a ustedes les agradezco el haberme formado y criado, porque sin su amor, sin su guía no habría podido ser el hombre que soy y no habría podido conocer al amor de mi vida.

-No, no, no no-repetía una y otra vez Kyouko mientras negaba frente a todos-Esto no puede ser verdad, Steven es el indicado para ti

-Tanto como Sugoi lo fue?-pregunto con frialdad Asuna dejándola en Shock, su hija se acercó más a ella y le dijo- Yo no soy tu, a mi no me importa ser la persona más rica del mundo si no tengo el amor y la felicidad, sé muy bien que es lo que quiero en mi vida y si tu no lo aceptas, lo lamento pero entonces no te aceptare en mi familia.

-Steven-dijo Kazuto observándolo-agradezco tus sentimientos hacia Asuna, pero no aceptare que intervengas en esto y espero que por favor aceptes esta decisión.

El hombre rubio los observaba con sus puños apretados, jamás permitiría que le arrebataran lo que quiere, jamás había perdido ante nadie, pero con los ojos de todos los poderosos Yuuki y la familia Kirigaya no podía hacer nada o eso creía.

-El héroe dorado de Sao-dijo con una sonrisa cruel que hizo que Kazuto se pusiera en guardia-un chico común, convertido en un asesino a sangre fría, un chico común que derroto quien sabe con que trampas al señor Kayaba y ahora dice que es un héroe-se acercó con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos-como vas a pensar que puedes tener una vida normal si eres un asesino despiadado que junto a otros te enfrentaste todos los días de esos dos años?

-Tu estuviste hay?-pregunto Asuna en lugar de su amado quien la observo de reojo, estaba totalmente seria y el brillo que bien conocía de peligrosidad estaba en ellos-Tu viste o sentiste lo que nosotros?

-…-Steven estaba sudando frio aquella mirada jamas la había visto

-Si se te olvida querido Steven, yo fui una de esas asesinas que todos los días trataba de sobrevivir, todos los días tratamos de salir de ese horrible mundo para regresar a nuestra vida-se acercó tan rápido a el que hizo uso de su famoso apodo de la destello, propinándole un severo golpe en su rostro-tu no tienes ningún derecho de decir esas palabras, porque jamás estuviste allí, asi que deja de comportarte como un bastardo y acepta la verdad, mi amor por el es real y no te amo, jamás te podría aceptar, porque a ti solo te interesa tu dinero, tu estatus, tu mismo-apenas se volteo para regresar al lado de sus estupefactos padres, Steven se levanto de un salto y saco una navaja de su bolsillo, todos reaccionaron pero Kazuto al estar tan cerca lo hizo con mas rapidez, a su propia y divina velocidad tomo la mano de su enemigo, le retiro el cuchillo y le propino un fuerte golpe en su estómago que hizo desfallecer al mayor.

El silencio reino en el ambiente mientras que Asuna volvía sobre sus pasos y tomaba el cuchillo de la mano de su esposo. Kyouko se movió asustada y dispuesta a seguir a su hija, pero la mirada de Kazuto y el brazo de su esposo la detuvieron.

Steven abrió sus ojos después del golpe que recibió solo para tener a su lado a la más peligrosa de las miradas asesinas que había visto, su dulce guerrera estaba arrodillada a su lado con el cuchillo en sus manos. Su shock aumento cuando ella le entrego el arma en su mano y la dirigió a su persona.

-Quieres matarme solo por no ser tuya?, eso es lo que significa el amor para ti?-sus ojos no cambiaban-si para ti esto es amor, no lo aceptare, porque el amor no es algo para forzar, es algo para dar, algo para encontrar y atesorar, no es algo para comprar así de fácil-se acercó más y dejo el filo sobre su corazón- Jamás has experimentado la verdad de un amor puro y sincero, jamás lo sabrás-le dio una sonrisa- si en verdad quieres acabar con mi vida, demuéstrame que esa mirada de cobarde es falsa.

Pasaron más de dos minutos y las miradas de ambos no se habían separado, pero los pasos seguros de Kazuto cambiaron esto. Se acercó a su amada, la tomo del brazo ayudándole a pararse y la abrazo con fuerza, sus ojos negros le mostraron que estaba con ella y luego le hablo al rubio.

-Cuando aceptes tu vida, tus miedos y tus fantasmas serás alguien nuevo, una persona capaz de ver y sentir lo que son los verdaderos sentimientos de una persona hacia ti.

Los ojos del rubio no dejaban de ver la escena, pues después de hablar el joven espadachín beso a su amada frente a el, la tomo de la mano y se dispuso a salir del gran salón con ella. En medio del camino el patriarca de la familia se acercó a ellos y les entrego un portafolio, les sonrió y los despidió con cariño. Pero las palabras que le siguieron fue lo peor de lo que había sentido.

-Cuando se casan?-pregunto Midori acercándose a la pareja, sonreía contenta aun con la escena, nunca se alertó porque sabía que nada malo iba a ocurrir.

-Una vez que terminen los exámenes, lo haremos, nuestra vida comenzara con nuestra universidad y nuestros sueños, nos iremos a vivir a Santa Clara en California- respondió Kazuto serio

Los padres de los aludidos se miraron mientras que lágrimas de pérdida adornaban el rostro de Kyouku, todos solo pudieron ver como ambos se dirigían al auto que los esperaba, los ojos de la pareja estaban calmos, jamás vacilaron en ese momento y eso demostraba la gran madurez de su espíritu.

Midori los observaba con una sonrisa mientras su esposo la abrazaba desde la espalda

-Este es el mejor final

-No Midori, este es el perfecto inicio-le respondió besándola-aunque muy pronto deberás de acostumbrarte a un nuevo término

-A si?, cuál?-pregunto sorprendida mientras el auto desaparecía a la distancia.

-Más pronto de lo que pienses te llamaran abuela

-Ya somos abuelos Minetaka, recuerda a Yui-chan, pero si sería bonito tener una linda princesa de ambos, sería un gran regalo.

-La perdimos-dijo Kyouku con voz baja mientras temblaba

-No, ganamos una batalla ante las barreras de la sociedad-respondió su esposo sin dejar de mirar a Steven fríamente y su hijo no estaba en mejores condiciones, quería terminar el trabajo que la pareja no termino- espero que hayas aprendido la lección querida, Asuna no eres tú y tu eres una tonta por pensar en tu hija en una mercancía.

Dentro del auto, las cosas se habían tornado más candentes, una vez que ingresaron y arrancaron, solo el conductor pudo presenciar la escena que allí dentro se suscitaba. Besos, caricias y gemidos, todo estaba en su máximo esplendor, un verdadero inicio para una pareja que había perdido todo en la infancia, pero que habían ganado todo en un mundo que para la mayoría de la gente, fue el final de muchos caminos. Sus corazones se unieron como jugadores solitarios en una mazmorra y termino en esta hermosa noche donde sus almas finalmente se fusionarían.

Su luna de miel se adelantaría, pero a ninguno le importo, su boda ya la habían tenido en SAO y la de este mundo solo era una simple formalidad.

-Cuando nosotros estamos juntos, siento que este sentimiento crece cada día más. Deseo que nada ni nadie destruya nuestro amor. Quiero ser feliz a tu lado por siempre-decía Asuna mientras gemía ante las caricias de su esposo- Te amo, te amo, te amo

-Espero que siempre recuerdes lo mucho que te amo. Quiero que recuerdes cada segundo de tu vida que eres lo más valioso que tengo en la vida-decía el espadachín mientras le retiraba el vestido por completo

CONTINUARA….

**Bueno chicos, abra una tercera entrega con la noche de pasión de este par.**

**Gracias una vez más por acompañarme en este camino y los espero en la siguiente actualización.**

**Sayo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, esta es la tercera y última parte de este pequeño Fic, les gradezco a todos aquellos que han comentado y agregado esta historia entre sus favoritos ya que esto me demuestra que el fandom no solo está vivo, si no que la trama les gusta. Sé que en algunas partes por ser tan romántico a Kirito lo mando un poco al OCC, pero solo pienso que la situación lo amerita y que Reki no nos ha dado la alegría de ver o leer.**

**Sin más Pasen y lean.**

-Cuando nosotros estamos juntos, siento que este sentimiento crece cada día más. Deseo que nada ni nadie destruya nuestro amor. Quiero ser feliz a tu lado por siempre-decía Asuna mientras gemía ante las caricias de su esposo- Te amo, te amo, te amo

-Espero que siempre recuerdes lo mucho que te amo. Quiero que recuerdes cada segundo de tu vida que eres lo más valioso que tengo en la vida-decía el espadachín mientras le retiraba el vestido por completo

-Disculpen-escucharon la voz del conductor, que después de controlar su sonrojo por la escena, pudo hablar-Estaremos llegando al lugar acordado en 2 minutos, por favor les pido que se vistan que este lugar no es para eso.

-..-Ambos se sonrojaron ante aquellas palabras, pues aceptaban que se encontraban muy calientes. Asuna se volvió a colocar el vestido alejando las manos de su amado de su pecho y su entrada justo cuando llegaron a un hermoso y caro hotel.

-Llegamos-dijo el conductor pocos segundos después

-Dónde estamos?-pregunto la destello mientras que salía del auto sin soltar la mano de su amado, quien la observaba con mirada candorosa, como tratando de controlarse ante sus impulsos.

-En la playa-Respondió sonriente el pelinegro mientras se acercaba más a su amada para volver a regalarle un beso en sus labios pero esta vez con un tono más provocativo; sin embargo, por inercia y algo de pudor por estar en la calle y con mucha gente a su alrededor, Asuna se retiró un poco con una media sonrisa.

-Espera, la playa?-pregunto sorprendida observando el lugar

-Si

De inmediato la espadachín miro a su alrededor mientras que el conductor se despedía y les deseaba felices noches-claro que la ivan a tener-pero su curiosidad era por el lugar donde se hallaban en el momento. Efectivamente estaban en la playa y las grandes olas, el aire fresco y la luna llena en su apogeo se lo confirmaban. Sin embargo, no era una playa que ella conociera, algo había diferente en el ambiente.

-…-Kirito se había quedado quieto observando el perfil de su amada iluminado por la luz de la luna, era una escena embelesadora, por lo que sin aguantar rápidamente se acercó y la abrazo por la cintura-vamos o no me aguantare para tomarte aquí

-…-Asuna lo observo llena de ansias, pero la vista del mar la atraía sin dudarlo, por lo que tomo de las manos a su sorprendida pareja, se quitó sus tacones y salieron corriendo por la playa a un sitio alejado que considero que nadie los interrumpiría-Kirito-Kun yo…

-En verdad necesito estar a solas contigo y amarte locamente toda la noche-dijo en voz baja pero siendo escuchado con claridad mientras corrían por la playa-nunca pensé que esto me pasara, pero no me importa, todo tu cuerpo se convirtió en mi droga

-yo pienso igual-dijo deteniéndose en un claro de la playa, alejado de la zona de hoteles. Después de aquellas palabras el espadachín negro tomo decidido el rostro de su adoración y sin esperar a que continuara, le regalo un apasionado beso mientras hacía más intenso el abrazo que sostenía. Su boca comenzó a besar el cuello de su amor.

-mmm-dijo la mujer al sentir como las provocativas manos de su amado empezaban nuevamente aquella danza que ya conocía bien, sin pudor alguno recorría su cuerpo y se deslizaba por sus costados con candor como si estuviera moldeando algo.

Con rapidez Kirito recostó a su amada sobre la arena, con su mano derecha tomo las manos de ella sobre su cabeza en una acción que le decía que el seria el que manejaría la situación y con la otra retiraba el hermoso vestido, dejándola expuesta de inmediato. Todos sus encantos al aire libre y su aroma lo llenaron por completo.

-Eres hermosa-Teniendo el vestido ya retirado lo lanzo lo más lejos que pudo hacia el mar donde su amada no pudiera ir por ella. Acto seguido se posesiono de los pechos de su amada besándolo y mordisqueándolos seductoramente una y otra vez como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ante esto los gemidos de la mayor comenzaron a escucharse.

Beso, lamio, mordisqueo, todo aquel cuerpo era suyo desde SAO y jamás se cansaría de recorrerlo, sus manos bajaban al mismo ritmo de sus besos tocando todo sin dejar espacio para mas, sus sentidos se perdían y su control quedaba fuera de discusión cuando su amada se hallaba en sus brazos.

-Kirito-Kun, mas, mas por favor-suplicaba la espadachín

Acto seguido el menor comenzó a quitar las bragas que traía su amada y con suma provocación empezó a acariciar aquel íntimo lugar una y otra vez incitándole más a su contacto.

-Por supuesto que te daré más, te hare mía y lo disfrutaras- No paso mucho tiempo para que aquella caliente parte se volviera húmeda ante la excitación que dominaba el ambiente.

Con una sonrisa pícara Kazuto abrió las piernas de su amor y de un solo movimiento introdujo su lengua en la vagina de ella, para comenzar a masturbarla lentamente al compás del movimiento de las olas que se encontraban a metros de ellos.

El ver que la estaban tocando de esa forma mientras sentía como la áspera arena de la playa masajeaba su desnuda espalda hizo que la mayor se fundiera en un mar de sensaciones que conocía a la perfección.

Lentamente Kazuto, comenzó a degustar toda aquella área con gula rotunda, se concentraba más en aquella parte que hacia alucinar a su amada mientras que dos de sus dedos se hallaban en el interior que aquella abertura saliendo y entrando con rapidez.

El sentir, ver y ser amada por Kazuto en una playa con la posibilidad de ser descubiertos por los demás hizo que se excitara mas de lo normal. Cierto, normalmente permitía que su amado la tomara donde fuera, pero sin personas a su alrededor, su pudor la hacía reaccionar así, aunque en esta situación las dos semanas que no estuvo en sus brazos fueron una eternidad para ella.

El orgasmo cada vez se iba posesionando mas de ella y al ver que su amado solo la masturbaba rápidamente, sin derecho a venirse la ponía loca

-Kirito hazlo!-pidió en un gemido ahogado

-Que haga que?-pregunto con una media sonrisa dispuesto a jugar. Claro, quería tomarla con frenesí, pero jugar con ella en la intimidad era algo que siempre le encantaba experimentar, quería que le suplicara, que le dijera que quería que le hiciera y que lo llamara de aquella forma en la que siempre hacia que el perdiera el control en esos momentos en los que la danza los volvía uno.

-Ki..kirito, tu-espeto con un pequeño mohín, sus manos estaban atadas de forma invisible sobre su cabeza y su amado no quería seguir

-Dime mi destello, que es lo que quieres que haga?, tu eres mi comandante en este campo de batalla y yo solo obedezco tus ordenes

La sonrisa seductora de su amado solo hizo que lo deseara mas, ahora estaban quietos, abrazados en medio de la playa y sudorosos pero no habían pasado a la parte mas importante y eso era lo que necesitaba con urgencia. Aunque en ese momento de pequeña lucidez se dio cuenta que esta era una venganza por haberlo hecho esperar, por haberlo insultado en los mensajes y por haber bailado con Steven con aquel vestido que solo era para el. Sonrió con amor ante sus pensamientos y por su propia necesidad y cordura era mejor darle lo que quería y así terminar el momento.

-Kazuto-dijo el nombre clave que hizo destellar los ojos negros como el carbón-por favor, te lo suplico tócame, bésame, tómame con fuerza-su voz era sensual y baja-Quiero tenerte bien profundo en mi interior, quiero saciarme de ti y déjame perderme a mi misma en los pliegues de tu alma-lo beso suavemente en sus labios, solo fue un rose-te amo Kazu, ven a mí y se uno a mi lado- su mano derecha por fin se movio y tomando la mano izquierda de su amado toco el área que lo requería-Aquí, ponlo aquí y hazme gritar, te necesito

Kazuto sonrio de forma perversa y se remojo los labios-en serio?-le pregunto mientras chupaba sus pechos y los apretaba con fuerza sacando un fuerte gemido de la mayor quien lo veía con ojos seductores

-Si

-..-El pelinegro la beso con ímpetu y en ese momento en el que ella tenía su guardia baja disfrutando su beso entro de un solo golpe, Asuna ahogo un grito de placer, sintiendo el miembro de su amado dentro. Los gemidos comenzaron a salir de sus labios conforme el movimiento comenzaba.

-Kazuto, amor, no tan lento, no me tortures ahh. ..Aprendí mi lección..ahh- le imploraba entre susurros, le envolvió las piernas apretadamente en su cintura y se acercó más si eso era posible.

-Si quieres más rápido, solo dilo- decía mientras mordía sus pechos y su cuello dejando visibles marcas de pertenencia.

-mas…mas..ahh..dame mas!-gemía a medida que sentía las ahora constantes y fuertes embestidas en su interior. Kazuto aumento la velocidad con fuerza y azoro, nadie lo detendría ahora. Asuna por supuesto no se quedaba atrás porque en ningún momento había dejado de seguir el rápido, fuerte y profundo movimiento con sus propias caderas.

El pelinegro sin bajar la velocidad y disfrutando de los gemidos de su amada, tomo sus piernas con fuerza y las puso sobre sus hombros enterrándose con mayor fuerza en aquel lugar que lo recibía cálidamente. De pronto los gemidos de su amada lograron articular una pregunta.

-ahhhh, si..ahhh, amor quítate la camisa, quiero verte sin ella…ahh

-Desabróchamela tú, yo estoy ocupado-le respondió con una medio sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su oído-Mi cuerpo es tuyo, así que reclámalo

-..-con aquella orden y sin dejar de gemir ante las salvajes embestidas, logro juntar sus deseosos dedos sobre el saco del smoking que portaba, primero le quito la corbata, el saco y luego la suave camisa, dejando al descubierto el sexi abdomen del menor que se encontraba bañado con el sudor del calor que sentía por la pasión del momento.

Aunque el menor tomo sus manos con fuerza y las anclo en la arena con las suyas entre las fuertes embestidas, sus ojos lánguidos se quedaron hipnotizados por tan deslumbrante imagen, y no era por demás, si tenía encima de ella al pelinegro más sexi que hubiese conocido, semidesnudo mientras que las olas del mar chocaban con la arena y la luna brillabas a mas no poder sobre su torso desnudo.

-..-Sus manos unidas en choque, ambas portando sus sortijas que ahora los hacían mas únicos en el mundo y sus cuerpos ardiendo por la pasión, la hacían desear más y más mientras pensaba que aquel niño que veía dormir a su lado en sus días de luna de miel en Aincrad se había convertido en todo un hombre, hermoso y excitante.

Así pasaron las cosas hasta que por cosas del destino la marea subió donde ellos estaban protagonizando su escena de amor y baño con agua fría sus calientes cuerpos deseosos de mas contacto.

-ahhh, Subió la marea..ahhh- gimió alto al sentir el fuerte golpe de placer que la sacudió mientras que el agua fría se llevaba las pequeñas gotas de sudor que Kazuto había logrado sacar de ella.

Por esa acción del mar Asuna arqueo su cuerpo y se estremeció haciendo que su amado también hiciera lo mismo; sin embargo el menor no paro su trabajo, por el contrario aprovechando el efecto que las olas de mar hacían con el cuerpo de su amada, aumento más la velocidad de sus penetraciones una y otra vez haciéndola gritar más fuerte..

Al haberle tocado con tanta fuerza e insistencia ese punto, Asuna no soporto más y en medio de las olas con la arena mojada debajo de su cuerpo y con el de Kazuto arriba de ella penetrándola, la espadachín dejo salir su excitación en un fuerte orgasmo obligando al pelinegro que hiciera lo mismo en su cuerpo y se aferró a el. Sentir en su interior la esencia de su amado y su calidez jamás podría reemplazarlo, porque estaba segura que ese día el ya no se retendría y pronto tendría en su interior la forma de su amor convertido en aquel bebe que tanto han esperado tener.

En medio de la abrumadora oscuridad con solo la luna como testigo, Kazuto le demostró a su amada una y otra vez su pasión.

-Asuna te amo-Pronuncio en uno de los momentos en los que estaban descansando, sus manos unidas sobre sus pechos escuchando el salvaje latido de sus corazones, sus anillos relucían con la luz que los cubría y sus cuerpos empapados en agua de mar y esencias corporales, demostraba su pasión- De verdad te amo y jamás me cansare de decírtelo, gracias por estar en mi vida, gracias por existir y amarme con la misma intensidad que yo lo hago.

Asuna lo observaba con un gran amor en su mirada, pero al mismo tiempo ilusionada, entrecerró los ojos al igual que su amado para recordarle algo que desde la primera vez que se vieron cara a cara en la realidad le había dicho

-Existo aquí y ahora por ti, porque fue tu corazón el que me guio a ti, tu luz como estrella en aquel mar de la oscuridad fue la que me guio de nuevo a tus brazos, lo que soy ahora lo soy por ti, pues sin ti no seria nada.

Volvieron a besarse ante una verdad tan magnifica, en donde uno pertenecía al otro para siempre tal y como dos almas solitarias que se habían unido en el menor de los lugares posibles, la mazmorra del primer piso de Aincrad, donde su historia comenzó.

*****KiriAsu*****

**TRES MESES DESPUES**

El día más esperado por todos había llegado, las invitaciones habían sido entregadas y todas aceptadas para presenciar aquel magnifico momento. La mayoría de los sobrevivientes de SAO estaban allí, todos querían estar presentes en el momento en el que los guerreros más importantes de la historia y sus héroes se unieras en una sola persona. Unos mas felices que otros, ya que hasta la fecha los admiradores y enamorados de la destello veloz no aceptaban que los cambiaran por aquel Beater.

Las madrinas de boda se Asuna fueron su cuñada, su mejor amiga y la pequeña Silica, mientras que del lado de su amado quedaron Klein, Agil y Kikuoka. Aunque este último se había auto invitado a la ocasión y con una brillante sonrisa les deseaba a todos sus buenas y pocas palabras de apoyo. No siempre se le veía tan cooperativo y abierto.

El lugar que es escogió para la boda fue precisamente en el lugar de su entrega justo después de haberse comprometido, la playa.

-Alguna vez imaginaste que esto sucedería?-pregunto Liz a su querida amiga quien se veía hermosa en aquel traje de novia a la medida

-Realmente no-le contesto con una sonrisa-porque en primer lugar ingrese a SAO solo para alejarme de la fría y asfixiante realidad en la que vivía, quería descubrir un nuevo mundo que a mis ojos era un reto, pero al final resulto ser mi tabla de salvación-sus ojos observaban jubilosos el panorama-porque allí conocí a muchas personas, conocí a verdaderos amigos, conocí a mi mejor amiga y lo más importante a mi familia.

-Mama, la tía liz me conto como se conocieron-escucho la voz de su hija, quien estaba siendo mostrada desde la nueva versión de la sonda VR que su padre se había esmerado en hacer y que ahora la podían observar sentada en el hombro de su madre- y estoy muy contenta de que este sueño por fin se cumpla

-Todo fue una verdadera locura, que no espere que se transformara en amor- deposito su derecha sobre su vientre un poco abultado- Casada con el hombre que amo y con dos hijas maravillosas.

-Kirito es un gran hombre-dijo Liz con ojos acuosos de felicidad- le sobra amor para darte y estoy segura que serán muy felices, ambos se lo merecen- en ese momento la música de la conocida marcha nupcial comenzó a ser escuchada y el padre de Asuna se acercó con una gran sonrisa dispuesto a cumplir con el papel que ese día le correspondía. Entregar a su tesoro a quien sabía la cuidaría con su vida.

-Estas lista?

-Mas lista que nunca papa

-Hora de dar el si.

Ambos salieron a la playa bajo la atenta mirada de todos los invitados, en verdad que era una boda gigante pero llena de amor, ya que todos sus antiguos subordinados le hicieron un camino militar con su mano sobre su pecho y su espada en lo alto.

Al final del pasillo creado entre los improvisados jardines se encontraba un largo y bello mesón, frete a el estaba su amado espadachín observándola con amor y disfrutando de la escena que le daba.

-Tomen asiento- el juez que los casaría bien conocido por la familia Yuuki, estaba contento por esta unión de amor verdadero que no veía en mucho tiempo, saco sus lentes con parsimonia para comenzar la tan esperada ceremonia. Leyó todo el conocido repertorio de normas y deberes de los contrayentes mientras estos no dejaban de verse a los ojos con suma alegría y amor aun cuando un velo cubría el rostro de la novia, sus manos no se habían separado en ningún momento.

Por supuesto el ministro no estaba tan tranquilo pero no podía obviar el vientre de dos meses de la Peli naranja que a estas alturas ya dejaba mostrar las señales de una nueva vida y mucho menos que una pequeña niña de cabello negro como el novio se les uniera sentada en las piernas de su padre. Ser madre sin casarse para un Yuuki era una deshonra, pero esto superaba las expectativas de las nuevas generaciones.

Una vez finalizado el discurso dieron la entrega de los anillos. Kazuto retiro el velo del rostro de su pareja develando su tan conocida figura, sus hermosos ojos irradiaban dicha plena y cariño inigualable, sus parpados estaban pintados y sus labios rojo escarlata lo invitaban a probarlos, pero aun no era el momento.

Los latidos de los corazones de ambos se dispararon cuando la parte de sus votos llego, pero esta vez lo harían a su manera:

-Prometemos amarnos el uno al otro y compartir hasta nuestros pensamientos más íntimos. Prometemos sostenernos, protegernos, apreciarnos y valorarnos- comenzó Kazuto

-Queremos vivir cada día como si fuera el último, y prometernos nunca separarnos. Si el dolor entra en nuestras vidas, juntos como una sola persona lo superaremos- Siguió Asuna

-Mientras envejezcamos y lentamente cambiemos, podremos mirarnos a los ojos y saber que lo que tenemos juntos no desaparecerá, ni siquiera la muerte nos alejara, pues estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad-dijo Kazuto

-Me entrego por completo a ti Kazuto Kirigaya, para compartir mi vida contigo, prometo ser una esposa fiel-sonrió jubilosa-Mi voto a ti es puro, es real, porque cuando caigas te levantare, cuando llores te confortare, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde que nos conocimos y ahora más que nunca puedes reclamarlo por la eternidad.

-No es casualidad mi amada Asuna Yuuki que nos hayamos conocido en esas circunstancias de la vida, no es casualidad que nos hayamos amado, porque siento que tampoco es casual, es mas bien, fruto de nuestra amistad, de las ganas de vivir, de querer compartirlo todo juntos- Observo a todos por un momento y luego regreso la vista a aquellos ojos que tanto amaba-Ahora que estamos aquí, quiero ante Dios y todas las personas que están reunidas comprometerme a ser tu compañero fiel, tu amigo incondicional, tu amante eterno, atrévete a construir nuestro destino, porque se que tanto tu como yo, estamos convencidos que juntos somos mejor que separados.

El Juez continúa con sus palabras en medio de una sonrisa plena:

-El señor confirme con su bondad estas palabras que han pronunciado, estos son sus votos sagrados que los une ante la iglesia y el mundo como una sola persona, que se les sea participes de su sagrada bendición, porque lo que Dios a unido hoy, que no lo separe el hombre.

Todos tratan de controlar las lágrimas, nadie sin excepción quiere perderse el momento. Nunca los habían visto más felices que ahora, por lo que el momento cumbre de la ceremonia llego cuando el juez paso a decir las palabras finales de la ceremonia.

-Acepto-Exclamo Kazuto con determinación y fuerza

-Acepto-Contesta Asuna sonriendo después de la pregunta del juez

-Ahora ante todos ustedes yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a su novia

Todo el lugar rompió en aplausos mientras la recién pareja se besaba con anhelo y lágrimas en sus ojos. "finalmente"-pensaron ambos. Asuna en medio del beso tiro su ramo de flores al público quienes se abalanzaron a cogerlo. Cuando se separaron Kirito tomo la palabra y dijo en voz alta.

-Señoras y señores tengo el honor de presentarles a mi esposa Asuna Kirigaya.

_No es necesario que recorra el mundo entero en búsqueda de la mujer ideal para mí porque ya la tengo a mi lado_

_Tu corazón está en mis manos y el mío en la tuyas, me alegro de que así sea porque yo daría mi vida por ti_

Una fotografía tomada en el mejor momento, daba como resultado la escena de una pareja enamorada que observaba el vientre de la mujer mientras la mano de su esposo la acariciaba y le daba un beso y en las manos opuestas de ambos otras manos más pequeñas estaban aferradas a ellos. Una pequeña pelinegra, una IA en el mundo real estaba en medio de ellos con una gran sonrisa.

Un espadachín solitario, un Beater

Una espadachín temperamental y excelente cocinera

Una Pequeña y solitaria IA en búsqueda de su camino

Tres vidas diferentes, tres destinos entrelazados en una familia plena, que ahora muestra el camino de una felicidad plena.

El destino es incierto y nadie tiene claro lo que va a pasar, pero esto ya no les importa, han conocido la muerte de cerca y no le tienen miedo, la han enfrentado y superado muchas veces y están seguros que sea lo que pase más adelante, el mundo estará contento de tener entre sus filas a los más poderosos guerreros de la historia, una pareja que ahora son uno por la eternidad.

**FIN**

**Bueno hasta aquí la historia, espero que de corazón les haya gustado porque en verdad los saque de su estado normal para llevarlos a un camino romántico que a la mayoría nos gustaría ver.**

**Les agradezco a **L' Fleur Noir , Cupcakekitten1, Luciernagas en la Noche, LadyMoon, , Hikari Jeager y Valeri12 Riffin **por sus rewiers y por acompañarme en este mundo maravilloso de la escritura y mas por amar a esta loca pareja que Reki nos dio.**

**Por ahora me despido y nos vemos pronto con la actualización de mi fic La felicidad del Corazón.**

**Sayo**


End file.
